


Innocence

by Bluepinky



Series: Constellations [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Nat goes to university, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Bucky Barnes, inexperienced Nat, not very good tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: It was clear to him from the first glance that it was not her usual crowd. If the 5 inch heels and the very tight sparkly dress were not indication enough, the air of entitlement would tip him off. The shithole of a bar was not exactly crawling with people like her. Oh no, she belonged into some fancy club in Manhattan with loud music and men in designer suits, drinking top shelf alcohol.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh so I'm really not sure about this one (even more than about the previous ones), but as my friend @Mushewhosta says YOLO

It was clear to him from the first glance that it was not her usual crowd. If the 5 inch heels and the very tight sparkly dress were not indication enough, the air of entitlement would tip him off. The shithole of a bar was not exactly crawling with people like her. Oh no, she belonged into some fancy club in Manhattan with loud music and men in designer suits, drinking top shelf alcohol. He was pretty sure she wasn’t old enough to drink, but the young bartender looked halfway in love already and didn’t ask for any ID. Bucky couldn’t blame him though, where else would girl this beautiful smile at schmuck like him so sweetly?

Sure, girls like her sometimes do get lost on their way from Manhattan in this part of Brooklyn, usually looking  for something “rougher”, whatever that was supposed to mean. And maybe he even had some of them, but he quickly realized it was not worth the effort, when the only difference was the tags on their lingerie. The fake shyness? The “I’ve never done this before” before they swallow every inch of him? He could never relax around those girls, they were all so needy and in constant need of reassurance that no, of course he didn’t think they were sluts. And he didn’t, okay? He wasn’t a hypocrite. 

That said, how could he stay away from a gorgeous red head with full lips and a pair of tits, that could make a grown man weep?

\-------

Her green eyes were ticking around the tiny apartment with apparent dislike and for some reason it made him smile. It didn’t surprise him that a 20 year old from Upper East Sider wasn’t impressed by mismatched furniture and poor lighting. Still, he was glad he didn’t have to listen how  _ cute _ and  _ interesting _ the garbage apartment is with fake smile plastered on her face.

“Something to drink?” He offered as he stepped into the kitchenette that was divided from the living room with a small table. 

Her head snapped back to look at him as if he startled her, but she quickly smiled and nodded at him, playing with the hem of her dress. Bucky saw her nervous for the first time that night. The confidence, that could very easily be mistaken for arrogance, was gone. 

Interesting. 

The whole night she was in charge, knew she was the one with power, but right now she was looking at him like she was waiting for instructions.  

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow as Bucky handed her a glass of water. She looked almost offended.

“What? I ain’t gonna support underage drinking.” He watched as she squirmed her eyes at him before drinking the whole glass in one go. “Plus I’d rather have you sober for the next part.”

Her eyes widened at his statement and her lips parted. Her breath quickened drawing his attention to her chest. Oh, he couldn’t wait to put his mouth on her.

“Wh-what is-the next part?” She was trying so hard to keep calm, but her voice was shaking, her whole body was shaking as he walked towards her. Bucky slowly took the glass from her hand, worried she might break it from how hard she was gripping it. Her eyes darted from his face to where his hand touched hers.

“Whatever you want it to be, sweetheart. If, of course, you want anything.” He whispered loudly, but she seemed like she didn’t register a word he said, her eyes fixated on the forming erection in his pants. He felt like 16 year old again - semi hard since she gave him a sly smirk back in the bar. 

“Sweetheart,” he took her chin between his fingers, tipping her head back. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes - innocence mixing with desire - and he had to swallow down a growl, that was threatening to escape. “Do you want this? If not, just say the word and I’ll call you a cab. Do you understand?” He kept his voice gentle, but firm. He needed her to understand that she could leave at any moment and needed her confirmation, that this is what she wanted.

She nodded weakly, her eyes dropping to his lips as he swiped his tongue across his lower lip. He tightened the hold on her chin, bringing her closer to him, so he could press his lips to hers. She tasted like vodka and he couldn’t get enough of it. He sucked lightly on her lower lip until she opened her mouth to him. And he wanted to take it slower, but she whimpered softly and all his good intentions went out the window. He pressed himself against her, causing her to stumble back and bump into a door frame. 

Fuck, he needed to get it together.

“Natasha, sweetheart,” he parted from her. He needed to get a grip and he needed her to tell him this was okay and-

“Jesus,” he exhaled, when he looked down at her. Her cheeks flushed and the red lipstick smeared  around her lips. “You have to tell me, Natasha. Do you want this?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered with so much need he almost lost it. 

Bucky put one hand over hers, guiding it to his crotch. Gasp escaping his lips as she put more pressure there with the heel of her hand. Using her fingers to trace the outline of his cock before, with unsteady hands, she unzipped his pants. He used his left hand to lean against the wall while the right one cupped her breast, squeezing it lightly and then with more force, causing her to moan quietly. He bumped her jaw with his nose, breathing in something sweet and tasting something equally sweet, as he sucked on the skin below her jaw.

Her body was responding to him so wonderfully. She was trembling and making sounds, that made his knee buckle, but she also seemed lost in her own world  as she dropped his pants and took him out of his boxers. 

“So big,” he heard her murmur under her breath as she scraped one of her manicured nails down his length and back up, circling the tip gently. God, he was trying to hold the chuckle, because she looked like she had no idea she said it out loud and she looked just so amazed by, well, his dick.

He didn’t want to distract her too much, so he slowly sneaked his left hand behind her back, unzipping her dress then letting his fingers skim up along her spine, enjoying the shiver that followed. 

Bucky gently pushed the strap of her dress off of her shoulder, kissing her neck and down to her other shoulder, then pushing the strap down too.  She finally grew brave enough to encircle him, very loosely,  and started stroking him gently as if she was scared he would break. He pushed his hips into her hand in silent encouragement while finally getting the dress down to her hips revealing that, God help him, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Again, he was like a 16 year old who’s never seen breasts before. 

“My God, you are killing me, sweetheart.” Her green eyes looked up at him, standing a bit straighter, when she saw he was practically drooling. 

Giving a quick kiss to each breast he took her hand and lead her to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and jeans in the hallway. 

He didn’t give her much time to look around before he was kissing her again. This time it was all teeth and tongue and filthy, burying his hands in her hair and navigating her to his bed. He slowly laid her down and finally got her out of the dress. Throwing it to the side, he took off his shirt and threw it away as well. Next, he took off one of her shoes and then brought her other leg up to his shoulder. Kissing her heel as he got rid off her other shoe, smoothing his hand down her calf to her thigh. She was so smooth and soft and all he wanted to do was to bite down.

He let her leg rest over his shoulder as he bent down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue playing with the hard bud making her mewl happily and scratch her nails over his shoulders. 

His hand ghosted over her hip and down to her black underwear. He felt her tense up for a second as his index finger slid between her legs. The thin material of her panties completely drenched and this time it was him, who moaned. 

“Bucky,” she purred lustfully. Her back arching, shoving her tit even further into his mouth. He never wanted to let go of, but he needed to move on or he was gonna come humping the mattress. So he trailed wet kisses down her toned stomach, feeling all her muscles working, and slowly slid the panties down her legs. To his disappointment she was completely smooth, so there was no way of telling if she was a real red head or not.

His hands turned unsteady as he slowly parted her legs, so he could fit himself between them. He was past the point of just horny, he could come just by looking at her by this point, but he reminded himself he had to take it slow. If his suspicion, that this is her first time, is right... well, he wants to do it right.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed down her inner thigh. She tugged at his hair impatiently when he let his lips ghost over her folds. Fuck if there was something better than the sweet smell of a woman.  

 

Wetting his lips, he gave a long lick from her opening up to her clit, circling his tongue around the little bud. She gave a surprised yelp and tightened her grip in his hair, making him groan. God, she tasted so good, so fucking good he couldn’t bring himself to tease her and instead  lapped at her greedily. His tongue dipping into her entrance, trying to get more juices out of her and then going back to her clit, sucking and scraping his teeth over it until she was writhing moaning mess beneath him.

“D-Don’t... oh my... don’t stop.” She was trying to close her thighs around his head, but his hands on her thighs didn’t allow that. He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it until he felt her whole body tighten and the moaning stopped for a few seconds. Her back arched and then she was moaning his name again, her thighs shaking under his hands and she was pushing his head away. 

He kneeled between her legs, watching her tits as she heaved heavily. Her whole body covered in goosebumps and her lips curled up in satisfied smile. She was stunning and he wanted to dive back in just to see it all again.

“Oh... Oh my God,” she breathed out shakily and finally looked at him. 

“That good, huh?” He teased with a cocky smirk on his lips, absolutely mesmerized how her body lost all of its hard edges and proper posture, she looked completely carefree. 

Bucky kissed his way back up her body enjoying the giggles, when he got to her ribs. Then the happy sighs when he got to her breasts and finally the filthy noise she let out, when she tasted herself on his tongue.

“You like that?” She averted her eyes shyly at his question, taking a shaky breath as his fingers slid up her slit. He brought the slicked digits to her lips, brushing her lower lip. “Open up for me, kitten,” he growled and she did. Locking her eyes with him again as she slowly opened her mouth and let his fingers slip inside. Her tongue slid between the two fingers and then curled around one, making him groan. “Fuck, you are so good, aren’t you? Such a good girl.” She nodded slowly and sucked his finger harder before he took them out of her mouth with loud  _ pop _ .

He kissed her again as he tried to find condom on his bedside table. Finally getting his hands on familiar foil package he kneeled between her legs, ripping it open and quickly putting it on. Leaning on his forearm over her he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed in. 

“Jesus fuck,” he breathed, resting his forehead on her shoulder, “you are so tight.” Stopping when he was fully seated inside her wasn’t just for her, he needed a second or two to get himself together. Taking a deep breaths he looked up at her. “You okay?” She cupped his jaw, brushing her thumb over his cheekbones with soft smile.

“Yes, but I need you to move.” She rolled her hips to punctuate her words and he had to lean down to kiss her again. 

Keeping most of his weight on his forearm he started rolling his hips slowly. Pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again, angling his hips to try and find the right spot. He watched her eyes flutter close and her lips part as the breath was forced out of her. 

He hiked her leg around his waist, keeping his hand on her thigh and digging his fingers into the soft skin there, he snapped his hips harder and… Her moans sounded almost surprised as he hit the same spot again. Trying to keep the right angle he thrusted faster and harder, making her arch her back and rub her breast against his chest.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder and arm and her legs tightened around his waist, burying him even deeper inside her. Bucky gritted his teeth as he felt his own release coming fast and trying to maintain any kind of rhythm was practically impossible for him. Letting go of her leg he placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Oh! Oh God,” she yelped, throwing her head back. Her pussy fluttered around his cock and he choked up, all his muscles tensing and his toes curling. 

“Fu-fuck. Ples-” Before he could get it out she tightened her legs around his waist, burying him deep inside of her, and cried out. Her muscles clenching tightly around him and it was all it took for him to let go. He bit into her neck as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came with a desperate moan.

He laid with his head on her shoulder, both of them gasping for air and sweaty. His fingers made small circles on her hip as he kissed her collarbone and slowly pulled out. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, taking the condom off and tying it up before he threw it into the bin next to his bed. 

He looked back at her with a smile and she smiled back. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her lipstick gone, sweat was glistening on her pale skin and her cheeks flushed and she still look better than most girls he’s ever met.

Well, he had to admit to himself that taking her home was one of the better ideas he had in months. And yes, that included buying the pancake maker.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
